The present arrangements generally relate to communication devices. In the United States, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) regulates the compatibility between mobile communication devices, such as mobile telephones, and telecoil equipped hearing aids. This regulation generally is referred to as hearing aid compatibility (HAC).
To enable communications between a communication device and a hearing aid, the hearing aid sometimes includes a telecoil. A telecoil typically is implemented as an audio induction loop, such as a coil of wire, and may include a ferromagnetic core. The hearing aid telecoil is configured to detect a magnetic field containing audio signals generated by a loudspeaker voice coil or a telecoil of the communication device. More particularly, the hearing aid telecoil detects the energy of the magnetic field emanated by the communication device's loudspeaker voice coil or telecoil and transduces the energy to an electrical signal that is coupled to the hearing aid's output audio transducer.